Los sentimientos de un Héroe
by CrazyTG
Summary: Robin, es un héroe nada ni nadie a logrado debilitarlo...O sí? Robin's POV. RobxStar


Hola! Bueno…es mi primer fic en esta sección, la verdad es que esta pareja me gusta mucho y me dije a mi misma "Me imagino que no te vas a quedar atrás, verdad?" Y acá me ven…espero que les guste! Y si no les gusta…lo entenderé XD En fin, disfruten!

* * *

_Los sentimientos de un héroe._

No lo entiendo. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Jamás me había encontrado en una situación así, ¿Por qué ahora de la nada comenzaron a pasarme estas cosas? Siempre he sido valiente y he vencido junto con mis amigos a cada villano que nos hemos enfrentado. Jamás me creí perfecto, pero realmente me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y pensaba que nunca nada me podría detener, pero me equivoqué. Acababa de descubrir mi debilidad.

Ella.

No entiendo ni por qué me importa, es decir, soy un HÉROE, y se supone que yo no me relaciono de ninguna manera con ESTE tipo de temas. Admito que ella era muy bonita pero ¿Llegar a tanto? ¡Vamos, Robin! Me daba pena a mi mismo el solo pensar de que una chica podría llegar a enloquecerme tanto, aún mucho más de lo que hacía Slade. Aunque, debo admitirlo, ella no es cualquier chica…

Tal vez eso era lo que hacía que atraiga tanto, que no era cualquier chica…Ella era distinta, distinta a la mayoría de "Barbies" que había conocido en mi joven vida. Tenía un espíritu libre que demostraba su alegría que expresaba siempre con su hermosa sonrisa. Tenía unos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas y a los que no me podía negar cuando estos me miraban. Su mirada era tan profunda, que uno podía perderse en ella fácilmente. Su cabello cuando se movía ligeramente al soplar el viento, mientras ella demostraba una expresión de ternura y valentía al mismo tiempo. Creo que después de esto que les acabo de decir lo tendrán bien claro, ¿Verdad? Así es: Estaba enamorado de Starfire.

No sé como pasó, creo que poco a poco comencé a notarla y a mirarla más seguido, su preocupación por mí, siempre la había valorado, pero ella no tenía idea de la preocupación que sentía yo cuando alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño.

Había estado más de dos horas dando vueltas por mi habitación, prisionero de mis pensamientos. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que ella jamás se fijaría en mí. Éramos mejores amigos…solo eso…Se supone que los mejores amigos no deben pensar que sus amigas son bonitas, y MENOS tener sentimiento alguno que supere la "zona de amistad".

Ella jamás lo sabrá.

Volví a pensar lo mismo en mis interiores: ¿Por qué si era tan fácil patearle eltrasero a un villano me era tan difícil acercarme a ella y decirle "Hey, me gustas"? Definitivamente Starfire, tu eres mi mayor debilidad ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan hermosa y tan dulce? ¿Por qué tenías que ser mi mejor amiga? Me estoy volviendo loco, aunque sé disimularlo muy bien, me ha pasado más de una vez el querer tomarte enre mis brazos y besarte como loco…

Ok, creo que esto me está afectando en serio.

Luego de seguir dando un par de vueltas en mi habitación, oigo que alguien toca la puerta. De inmediato salgo de mis pensamientos y me dirijo a abrir. Y como si fuera poco, como si no estuviera tan afectado, como si no hubiese tenido suficientes pensamientos sobre ella, allí se encontraba parada en la puerta.

-Robin…Te vi un poco raro esta mañana ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó mirándome preocupada y con sus bellos ojos observándome atentamente.

-Seguro Star…estoy bien…- Eres un maldito mentiroso Robin…-Pasa.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso Robin? Se supone que tratas de alejarla para que se alejen tus sentimientos hacia ella también y tú la acercas más…

Nos sentamos en mi cama y comenzamos a charlar un rato. Créanme, ni yo tengo la menor idea de cómo rayos hice para que mis estúpidos sentimientos no me obligaran a cometer una locura. Me había estado hablando de todas las cosas nuevas que Raven le había mostrado sobre la Tierra…Debía admitirlo, era adorable cuando trataba de entender las costumbres y… ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Robin? Recuerda: HEROE.

No pasaron ni dos segundos de que este pensamiento se esfumó de mi cabeza y fue reemplazado por un "Que demonios…" Y al fin pude hacer lo que tanto me había acobardado. Sin pensarlo, ella también correspondió al beso, poco a poco. Por primera vez en días me había sentido completamente feliz, y ahora solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente.

Tal vez un héroe tiene tiempo para **otro** tipo de pasatiempos…

* * *

Si, ya lo sé. Patético. Por favor no me maten xD Tengan piedad de mi D: Igualmente, cualquier comentario, critica, etc. Es bienvenido. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta porquería :)


End file.
